vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman
Hi, VroniPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:WiseWoman. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Stoiberin (Diskussion) 13. Apr. 2011, 20:52 Warum wir hier sind. Hallo WiseWoman vor gut einer Woche haben wir schoneinmal eine Antwort auf die Frage warum wir hier sind erarbeitet (Motivation und wer wir sind) : http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/H%C3%A4ufige_Pressefragen_schnell_beantwortet. Die taz und der Spiegel haben das als Grundlage für die beiden Artikel über uns genutzt. Mehr kann doch nur jeder für sich persönlich sagen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir auf Rieble-Anwürfe - "politisch links" (kommt ja auch auf den Standpunkt an - links der CSU vermutlich schon) oder gegen "anonym geäußerte Kritik kann sich SKM nicht wehren" direkt reagieren müssen. Zu letzterem wurde ebenfalls bereits - u.a. von Dir - gesagt, bei Wissenschaft geht es um die Sache. Inhaltlich kann SKM durchaus auf berechtigte und konkret belegte Einwände eingehen und uns gegebenenfalls widerlegen. Wir fordern ja keinen sozialistischen Seelen-Strip-Tease aufgrund ungenauer Anschuldigungen - wie derjenigen von Rieble gegen uns. Schuju 10:14, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mist jetzt bekomme ich den Typo nicht aus meinem Beitrag :-( Schuju 10:29, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Kein Problem! Lustig, was so alles unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:WiseWoman/Warum_sind_wir_hier gesammelt wird. Es schein ein ganz großer Bedürfnis geben, über die Motivation zu sprechen. WiseWoman 11:34, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) MM? Why? Diskussion:Mm Frangge 13:25, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Übersetzungen: Plagiat oder Paraphrase? Liebe WiseWoman, Unter Übersetzung: Paraphrase oder Plagiat habe ich gestern eine Diskussion angezettelt, die mir erforderlich scheint. Kommentare aus so besonders berufenem Mund wären sehr willkommen! PlagProf:-) 07:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zuspruch Liebe WiseWomen, ich bin etwas verunsichert, ob richtig liege auf Ihrer Diskussion-Seite. Wie kann es sein, dass auf dieser Seite der letzter Eintrag im Mai existiert? In den letzten Tagen/Wochen habe ich viele Texte über Sie in Medien gelesen. Also, ich möchte Ihnen nur ein Kompliment zukommen lassen für Ihr Engagement in dem Vroniplag. Ich finde Ihre Arbeit grossartig. Eigentlich bin ich allergisch gegenüber Frauen mit Doppel-Familiennachnamen (ich habe meine Erfahrungen an meiner Uni gemacht). Mir ist ein Titelblatt vom Satirenmagazin Titanic noch präsent. Da gab ja die z.B. Neulle-Neumann..., in diesem Jahr las ich über eine Juristin, die ihren Vierfach-Familiennamen eintragen wollte (dies wurde aber von dem Verwaltungsgericht abgelehnt). Sehr kurios. Ich darf mal vermuten, dass Sie so souverän sind und Ihre Existenzberechtigung nicht aus nur der Anzahl Ihrer Nachnamen beziehen. Zurück zum VroniPlag: Können Sie nachvollziehen was diese Querelen beim Thema Goalgetter sollen? Wenn alles stimmt, was in den Printmedien steht, so ist doch alles nur lächerlich. Ich vermute, dass das meiste ohnehin von den Medien aufgebauscht wird. Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche Ihnen, dass Ihre Mitarbeit im Vroniplag Ihnen weiterhin grosse Freude gibt und Früchte trägt. Ich selbst kann da nicht leider nicht allzuviel beitragen als Naturwissenschaftler. Vermutlich werden sich nur wenige daran setzen, solche Dissertationen zu durchleuchten. Aber die Wissenschaftsgemeinde sieht da schon ziemlich genau hin. Alles Gute und weiter so. : Hallo Picus57 danke für die Blumen! Bitte immer mit 4 Tilden ( ~ ) unterschreiben, damit Nick, Datum und Uhrzeit da stehen. Ich finde - natürlich - Doppelnamen sehr wichtig, weil sie drucken aus, dass ich mich weder als Tochter meines Vaters noch als Ehefrau definiere: Ich bin meine eigene Frau. Trotzdem antworte ich in gewissen Zusammenhänge auch auf Miss Weber oder Frau Wulff. Es ist auch ein wenig ähnlich, wie mit unseren Nicks. Das ist da, was ich mir selber nenne. : Die Querelen sind üblich in unseren neuen Web 2.0 Welt, weil wir erst ausloten müssen, wie wir uns organisieren. Das hat uns keiner in der Schule beigebracht. Unsere üblichen kulturellen Regeln greifen nicht im Netz, oder werden stark verändert. Das ist völlig okay. Schau mal die Kämpfe in der Wikipedia an - das ist wesentlich härter als alles, was hier löuft. Nur hier schauen die Medien eher hin, und deswegen berichteten sie darüber, weil es für sie neu ist. : Sie können gerne aktiv werden, dazu muss man nicht vom Fach sein. Gerade als Sichter, der überprüft, ob die Fundstellen stimmen, kann man aktiv werden. Oder wenn man vor Ort eine Bibliothek hat, wo man Werke ausleihen kann und etwas suchen, was wir hier nicht haben - es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, aktiv zu werden. Schau mal im Chat vorbei! WiseWoman 12:17, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- HomeTest Hi WiseWoman, ich hab eine sortierbare Tabelle zusammengestückelt, schau mal hier: Benutzer:Drhchc/HomeTest. Was jetzt noch fehlt, ist die "Rücksortierbarkeit" in den Ausgangszustand - also nach der Reihenfolge in der die Fälle auf die Home genommen wurde. Drhchc 06:03, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Super! Habe gerade keine Zeit, schaue ich mir nachher an! WiseWoman 10:53, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Entwurf Homepage Liebe WiseWoman, ich hab an Deinem Entwurf für das kompakte Homepage-Layout herumgespielt. Ziel war, den Quelltext zu vereinfachen, um mehr Kontrolle zu bekommen: Ich durchschaue nicht richtig, wie die verschiedenen Style-Parameter (v.a. width) hier interagieren. Durch Entfernen von unnötigem clutter, Reduzierung auf eine minimale Anzahl von Paramtern dürfte das Experimentieren leichter werrden. Ich konnte ein bisschen vereinfachen, dh. Parameter ohne Auswirkung entfernen. Das hilft vielleicht bei der Weiterentwicklung. Nachdem ich – noch nicht ganz wach – jetzt zweimal unbeabsichtigt auf Speichern statt Vorschau geklickt habe, bewege ich mich afk. Bitte sei nicht böse, dass ich Deiner Spielwiese mitgespielt habe: Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. lg 95.222.59.36 10:28, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : It's a wiki! That's what one does in a wiki - improve on something someone else did. I only get mad at Wikipedia admins who trash things I write so that they are unrevertible ;) I'm offline the rest of the day, but play away! WiseWoman 10:57, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Benennungskonventionen Wenn ein Plagiat auf Seite 123 von Zeile 4 bis 19 geht, muss das Fragment nicht die Bezeichnung 123 04 haben. Jegliche Zahl zwischen 04 und 19 ist "erlaubt". Daher war die Umbenennung von Fragment 075 06 unnötig (jetzt ist es egal, nur für die Zukunft). Hotznplotz 20:20, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Das sehe ich ganz anders - Nur exakte Benennung erlaubt weitere Visualisierungen und Berechnungen. Welche andere Fragmente sind nicht mit der ersten Zeile benannt? Das bringt einige automatisierten Verfahren durcheinander. WiseWoman 20:30, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Das wird schon seit Monaten so praktiziert: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki:Anleitungen/Fragmenterstellung#Ablauf :: Probleme sind mir nicht bekannt, und dieses Vorgehen erhöht die Flexibilität (man kann bei einem längeren Fragment z.B. die Zahl so wählen, dass bei einer möglichen Verringerung des Umfangs die Notwendigkeit, das Fragment umbenennen zu müssen, wahrscheinlich entfällt). Hotznplotz 20:53, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Gut, habe ich nicht mitbekommen, ich nehme immer die erste Zeile. Verschiebungen sehe ich als nicht problematisch an. Mich graust es immer vor "historischen" Namen, ich liebe es eher exakt. WiseWoman 21:09, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kann von WW gelöscht werden, wird es aber nicht Hallo WiseWoman, habe gestern doch noch einen Merton bekommen, "Auf den Schultern von Riesen" (auf Deutsch). Hat mir gut gefallen. Ich teile seine Ansichten nicht zu 100%, aber er hat einen sehr netten Stil. Wahrscheinlich ist er in der Originalfassung noch besser. Danke jedenfalls ganz herzlich für den Tipp. Kennst Du "Gödel, Escher, Bach" (von Doug Hofstatter)? Das sollte Dir gefallen. :) Oh, und sorry, ich wusste nicht wohin mit diesen Zeilen, da habe ich eine neue Section aufgemacht in der Hoffnung, es stört nicht so. Lieben Gruß, HgR 17:32, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Es gibt auch Merton online: Science and the Social Order. Natürlich kenne ich Douglas Hofstadter! Gödel, Escher, Bach erklärt Rekursion sehr gut, das ist die Vorlesung für morgen. Und seine Metamagical Themas sind auch sehr interessant. Er hatte jahrelang eine Columne beim Scientific American. : Neuer Section stört nicht - dazu ist der Diskussionsseite ja da!WiseWoman 19:39, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Cool. Danke für den Link. Auch Deine "Gewissensbits" gefallen mir. Wenn ich das sagen darf, Du erinnerst mich an eine andere sehr liebe Kollegin, Christiane Floyd, die kürzlich demissioniert ist (es wird ja auch hier niemand mehr emeritiert, leider). Falls Du auch Software Engineering gibst, wird Dir dieser Name etwas sagen. Wie auch immer. Alles, alles Gute für Dich! :) HgR 21:38, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Wer mich kennt, weiss, dass ich sehr wohl Christiane kenne, und auch Software Engineering gelehrt habe, bevor ich in die Hölle der Verwaltung hinabgestiegen bin. WiseWoman 22:32, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Hab's gefunden, WW. Da weißt, was ich meine. Habe Stichproben genommen und Kommentare hinterlassen, auf den Diskussionsseiten der Fragmente. Sie sind gut, die Jungs, äußerst findig, aber viel zu forsch! Es stellt sich mir die Frage, wie gehe ich da ran, ohne den "Spielverderber" zu markieren. Aber Mathe und Informatik, ein wenig ABWL, das sind meine Domänen, davon hab ich ein bisschen Ahnung. Was meinst Du. HgR 21:22, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Welcome back! WiseWoman 08:53, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Angeregt durch Deinen Hinweis, sowie durch Hindemith's gewohnt gute Fragmentierungsansätze, bin ich doch neugierig geworden. Was will dieser Autor, worum geht es ihm? Habe mal die ganze Arbeit quergelesen. Ein BWLer, der sich streckenweise auf informatisches Parkett wagt. Riskant, und es geht auch nicht gut. Siehst Du das auch so? Er ballert ja gleichsam mit der Schrotflinte um sich, mit allem, was die Literatur hergibt zu SW-Agenten. Natürlich werden das dann zig Seiten. Und sehr wahrscheinlich hat er dabei abgeschrieben, das wird man sehen. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er hat es ja nicht gelernt, um bei dem Bild zu bleiben, informatische Munition bedacht auszuwählen, um dann genau einen gezielten Schuss abzugeben! Na wie auch immer. Es hat ja noch Zeit bis zur Veröffentlichung auf der Homepage. :) HgR 08:22, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Gerade ein Wirtschaftler, der meint, sich im Bereich theoretische Informatik hineinzuwagen sollte vorsichtig sein. Es gibt vor allem zig verschiedene Definitionen von "Agenten", und er nimmt, wie Du sagst, einfach alle mit in die Arbeit hinein. Dadurch werden aber die eigene Aussagen - sofern es welche gibt - nicht klar herausgestellt. Wir bleiben gespannt! :: LOL welch Gerede, und ganz nebenbei macht man so schon mal auf den nächsten Fall aufmerksam, schaut her, was da kommt, und die Dissertation ist auch noch schlecht, das hätten wir besser gekonnt. Gut, dass die forschen Jungs das hier aufdecken.